Ice cream
by Reiuko
Summary: She never thought that getting ice cream after training could be so hard…


**Summary: **she never thought that getting ice cream after training could be so hard…

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Ice Cream**

* * *

"Speaking."  
_Thinking_

* * *

She never thought that getting ice cream after a nice day of training could be this hard. Because really, all she has to do is:

One: stop training.

Two: go get some ice cream.

Plain and simple. Nothing more, nothing less. Simple. Easy.

But no.

Apparently not for her anyway.

Instead of easily getting her one scoop of nice strawberry ice cream, she's stuck watching as her fellow, err…dare she say ninja—fight like two year olds over who can out eat the other in an ice cream eating competition.

Seriously.

She's not lying.

Hair pulling and yelling out included.

"Hah! Already on my 6th bowl!"

"So, I'm already on my 8th! What you going to do now-OW! Not fair!"

"Haha! Idiot-OW what the hell?"

"You deserve it—gah! Brain freeze! Brain freeze!"

…yep.

It's official.

Her fellow ninja have gone insane. All of this over ice cream?

It's really surprising the village has stayed up as long as it has.

"Um...guys…maybe you should stop…you've already scared off all the other customers and I think even the owner of the shop is scared."

Both paused in their wild eating of ice cream—if you could even call it that, it seemed more like shoveling down their throats at impossible speeds to her—and looked up from their bowls at her.

Blue and black met her own brown and she blinked once, surprised she actually had their attention. She thought that they would continue with their silly game and ignore her.

Bright blue blinked back and the person tilted his head to the side, curious as to why she would interrupt. "Stop? Are you crazy Kagome, we can't stop till one of us can out eat the other." He motioned to his spoon dripping with strawberry ice cream—ice cream she so desperately wants but is feeling too nauseous at the moment to try and get—towards his current rival. "I won't let bushy brows beat me."

Said 'bushy brows' turned from her and towards Naruto lifting up his own spoon into the air in challenge. "Ha! Well I won't let you beat me either! Gai-sensei is depending on me and I will not let him down!"

After that proud declaration, Rock Lee then proceeded to use his spoon to grab a particular large scoop of ice cream and shove it in his mouth, somehow giving a silent signal for them to continue because Naruto followed suit, and soon both were back to shoveling the desert into their mouths.

She turned her head away and to the side with a sigh, giving up and willed herself not to grimace at the sudden thing of ice cream that landed with a loud splat right on the table in front of her. _This is too much; I should have stuck with Inuyasha. Even his ramen eating isn't as bad as this…_

At the mention of her teammate Kagome sighed again and wistfully gazed out of the window to her left. But sadly she's been brought into this, and all because it was hot today and she had a craving for strawberry ice cream…she frowned. _Damn tempting sweet. _

Willing a glance back to the 'competitors' her frown deepened and she placed her chin into the palm of her hand, bored and wanting to leave. "You don't need me here, so why am I still here?"

Again both paused, cheeks puffed out due to all the ice cream they shoved into their mouths, and stared at her like the answer was the most obvious one in the world.

Naruto swallowed quickly, wincing as another brain freeze came but answered. "But we do need you! We need a witness to prove which one of us won and you were around so…"

He let the rest of the sentence trail off and she nodded in reluctant understanding as the two went back to their 'shoveling of the most ice cream into your mouth' competition. She watched for only a second before sighing yet again and looking away.

Knowing these two they can continue on the way they have for hours, both stubborn and unwilling to lose to the other. If only someone else was around…

_Wait!_ Quickly lifting up her chin from her hand, Kagome grinned slightly at the possibility. If she can just find someone else to stay in her place, she'll be able to leave!

_But who's around…?_ She quickly scanned her surroundings, looking outside the small little ice cream stand for someone she knows. It shouldn't be too hard, the stand she's currently prisoner in is in a very popular area, and on the road to the shopping district from the training grounds.

Meaning that if anyone wants to go or come from the training grounds by walking—they have to come through this road, and when that happens, she'll call them over and trap them so she could leave, she's sure that someone she knows will walk through this road at some point in time.

Naruto and Lee did say they needed a witness, but they didn't say _she_ had to be the witness.

The only thing wrong through is _when _someone will come. Kagome gave another bored sigh, turning around in her seat so she could face the entrance and wait for someone she can switch places with.

Five minutes passed into her waiting, with both Lee and Naruto still eating—how she has no clue—she's surprised they haven't fallen into ice cream induced comas yet.

….yes, it's possible.

Chouji is proof of it actually happening when he—

—never mind. Don't ask. Just don't ask.

Bad memories. Bad, bad, _bad_ memories.

Kagome face palmed and shook her head, while the two behind her continued to eat the chilled desert as if was going out of style when she heard it.

A bark.

A familiar bark.

A bark that means a way of escape for her, and entrapment of someone else.

Yeah, seems mean, trapping someone else into this while she gets away, but she doesn't really care anymore. She's been stuck here watching those two eat away so much ice cream; she's probably been driven away from having ice cream herself for a very, very long time.

And that's not good. She loves her ice cream. It's one of the things she loves besides training and helping out at the academy time to time when she's free from missions.

Kagome looked up and removed her hand from her face, to see the owner of the bark sitting atop her targets head, and smiled.

Time to act.

Lifting up her hand in a wave of greeting, Kagome stood up from her spot yelling to get the teen's attention. "Kiba! Hey Kiba!"

At the sound of his name, Kiba stopped before turning his head towards her and grinned back, now walking over. "Hey, Kagome."

Getting up to greet the sucker—uh, she means friend who she wants to say hi too, Kagome quickly walked over to the brown haired teen before Naruto or Lee could grab and force her back, and lightly grabbed onto one of Kiba's arms, bringing him back to the table. "Hello Kiba, so how's your day going? I take it you're coming back from training?"

Kiba nodded, looking somewhat confused at her actions, but continued to let her drag him to their table. "Yeah, well-."

Before he could continue, Kagome nodded as if she was listening instead of bringing him to his doom. "Ah, that's nice. How's Hinata doing?"

"She's fi-."

"That's good! What about Shino?"

"He's-."

"that's good too—oh look here we are!" they made it to the table and Kagome quickly let Kiba's arm go, to instead move behind the boy and push him towards the table, addressing the other two still eating. "Look, Kiba and Akamaru are here!"

Taking a moment to pause their contest, both Naruto and rock Lee looked up and gave a wave with their ice cream coated hands towards the newcomers. "Ehayh!"

Kiba, looking mildly disgusted at the picture they made, gave a small grimace before giving his own small wave back. "Hey you guys…uh what are you doing?"

"They're having an ice cream contest!" replied Kagome, before either could reply and ruin her perfectly planned idea. She then pushed Kiba forward and onto the seat in her place, still smiling brightly. "Oh! I know! Why don't you stay here and be a witness for them? They need one to see who wins and I have a lot of things I need to do today so I can't!"

Kiba, blinked up at her from his seat, obviously confused. Kagome didn't let that stop her though, for she quickly clapped her hands together to continue the act, before laughing and quickly backing away. "Okay then! Thanks and now I have to go!"

Kiba gave another blink then opened his mouth to protest but Kagome interrupted him. "Really, thanks again! I'm so glad you've decided to do this!"

"But-."

She turned towards the other two. "Don't you think Naruto, Lee?"

"Wait I didn't-."

"I mean him offering to take my place at witnessing you're lovely competition!"

"I never said that-."

"Oh why don't you look at the time! I have to go now, bye Kiba, Naruto, Lee!" said Kagome swiftly, looking towards the clock placed on the wall across from them. She looked back towards the trio, now at the entrance of the stand and waving farewell. "Have fun you three!"

With that said Kagome turned around on the heels of her feet and took off, running down the street and leaving Kiba to his fate of being stuck instead of her.

"Wait! Kagome what are you- I never said I'd—hey! Le-let me go! No! I didn't agree to this! Let me go! Damn it Naruto release my arm! Let me go!"

"Kagome!"

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!**


End file.
